


偏爱

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [12]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: 我心有楼房瑚栓文，鹤和栓女装入酒会，瑚站在栓身后轻轻搂着他的腰，楼面无表情守在鹤身后，故事最后四人逃离，栓脱掉高跟鞋冲下楼梯，沉重繁复的宝石耳坠撞击着琅琅作响，瑚跟着他骑上重型机车飞驰在无人的海岸公路，鹤穿着重重叠叠盛开的芍药般的黑色长裙，笑着向楼伸出手去，他说“跑起来吧”，两人狂奔在向下延伸至大海的平整路面，最后和早已等候在那里莲和川西汇合，驾着游艇逃走，鹤把假发扔进海里，稍长的短发被风吹得凌乱，他看起来依然像女孩子，他笑着被楼亲吻。
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, 佐藤景瑚/木全翔也, 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 25





	偏爱

**Author's Note:**

> *木全翔也中心  
*瑚栓，楼房，微楼栓  
*关系混乱，非正常现实背景，掺杂私心所以OOC严重  
*看，能接受的话谁都可以看，看完欢迎讨论，但是别骂

他们在城郊的三层独栋，周围是被废弃而无人居住的旧居民屋。不知佐藤从哪搞来礼服，装在巨大的香槟色礼盒，系着夸张的蝴蝶结。木全赤着脚站在男人跟前，手指抚过垂下的绸带，他问，你从哪里弄来这么又俗又无聊的东西。佐藤说，你打开看看吧，看看就知道了。

那是条金色和白色交织的礼裙，窄小的一字领遮住锁骨，恰好卡在脖子根处。灯笼状的衣袖，手肘下方一寸处骤然收紧，裹着小臂直到手腕。贴身设计，绝妙地展现出腰部线条，裙摆微收、停在腿根下二十公分处，腿侧还有圆滑的倒V字型剪裁。

礼裙上的花纹以身体中线为轴对称，大面积镂空或者运用半透明的硬挺薄纱，繁复漂亮的纹路以金色珠光亮片和纯白蕾丝绣成。*

你想让我穿这个？木全仰头问他。

是，我将作为你的男伴，鹤房和金城也会一同到场。

相信我。佐藤笑起来，鹤房那件比你的更夸张。

木全被他逗笑，我觉得碧海的品味会比你好。

他刚才去隔壁为人整理好妆容，现在终于开始给自己收拾。佐藤不知道青年如何学会的这些，只能安静站在一旁看他无比细致地上妆，最后抹上不带攻击性的豆沙色口红，将假发盘到脑后挽成发髻，露出修长的颈脖。

他从抽屉里挑出一副夸张的耳坠，像缀满葡萄的细枝，镶着大颗的蛋白石和玻璃欧珀，沉甸甸拉下耳垂。颈脖间系上白色宽条丝带，只选了最普通的杏色细高跟鞋。

走出房间的时候他从走廊向下望，鹤房和金城早已在大厅等候，同样女装打扮的青年脸上带着不耐烦的神情。

慢死了。鹤房恼火地拎着裙边。

木全不反驳，挽过佐藤的手臂慢慢迈步向下走。他未成年时被那些男人中的某一个逼迫着穿上高跟鞋，少年幼嫩的脚踝被磨得起泡流血，对方强迫他忍着疼痛与自己跳舞，从昂贵的黑胶唱片机流淌出春之声，但他打赌那人根本不懂华尔兹。木全盯着自己的鞋尖，将视线重新转回鹤房身上。

金城给他挑了件黑紫色蓬裙，层层叠叠的黑色内衬将下摆撑起来，滚动的裙边如波浪，看上去像倒垂盛开的芍药，是由无数花瓣构建出的饱满沉坠的花朵。

他明显被收紧的腰部设计弄得难以呼吸，上半身有些不自然地僵直。无袖设计无法掩盖男性手臂的肌肉线条，好在两条宽肩带上有点缀装饰的黑色薄纱，稍微遮挡肩膀。

他披散着浅栗色的长卷发，配着娇俏的妆容、看起来像被惯坏的公主。为了配合金城的身高鹤房没有穿高跟鞋，不过长至地面的蓬松裙摆也正好遮住双脚。*

晚宴在海边山坡上的别墅，从拱形圆窗望出去是茫茫无际的大海，宅邸周边种满绿植，大丛白色蔷薇攀上墙壁，肆意开放无数浓郁芳香的花朵。

他们入场时吸引众人目光，鹤房被金城拥着侧腰，佐藤的双手轻轻搭在木全肩膀上。他需要稍仰起头才能与对方交谈，无数视线扫过他裸露的双腿，刚在室外夹带凉意的晚风中站了几分钟，膝盖被吹得发冷，此刻在温暖的室内浮出一层淡淡的粉，带着隐晦的情色意味。

幽闭闷塞装饰华丽的大厅让他窒息，木全抬眼看着巨大的锥形水晶灯，混乱杂糅的香水脂粉味让他恶心。鹤房和金城在舞池里跳舞，摩擦的裙边碾压他的神经，木全又不受控制地走起神。

引爆炸弹的瞬间大厅里传来惊叫和混乱的脚步声，同一时刻熄灭的灯光使整栋别墅陷入黑暗，他抽出藏于高跟鞋底薄而尖锐的利刃割断贴着自己身体的男人的颈脖，温热的血溅出来沾染长毛地毯。

他将刀片插回去，干脆脱掉鞋从窗户跃下，踏着通往后花园的白色大理石楼梯逃离，镶嵌于耳坠的沉重宝石相互碰撞琅琅作响，佐藤早已备好机车在楼下等他。

你开还是我开？对方笑着问他。

我。他冷静接过对方递来的头盔，将高跟鞋塞进尾箱，拽过车头猛地跨坐上去，佐藤坐到他身后搂紧他的腰，引擎爆发出巨大轰鸣，黑色川崎碾压过花园、冲出巨大蔷薇花丛，带着绝响于茂密绿植之中飚下山坡冲至海边公路，一路暴戾逆行带着无法阻止的气势狂飙至时速二百四十公里**。

佐藤搂住木全的腰，男人的体温顺着赤裸的皮肤传递过来。越是危险时刻对方越是冷静，今晚无月也无星，漆黑天空低沉辽阔，黑色海面浪潮汹涌，公路旁连续的路灯在高速狂奔下连绵延续成一条橘色光带。他突然庆幸自己挑选了背脊完全裸露的款式，木全穿着礼裙狂飙的场景性感无比，佐藤的手从后背侧边摸进去，从平坦的腹部抚摸至胸口，捏着乳尖蹂躏。

他想在这辆机车上干穿着礼裙的木全，光是想想现在因为分跨的双腿而退后至腿根的裙摆他就能兴奋到勃起，之前他看着对方脱光衣服穿上礼裙，对于自己准备的那条女式蕾丝底裤未做任何发言。

他妈的。佐藤在心里暗骂，他一辈子都将栽在眼前人身上，即使是在狂飙致死的亡命时刻，他却只想到和人翻云覆雨共至高潮，这是木全的魔力，他是心甘情愿喝下甘甜毒药的笨蛋，沉醉沦陷只能死在对方手上才能满足。

想到这里他拖长尾音叹息，老老实实将手抽出重新放回青年的腰际，双臂交叠把人箍得紧些、再紧些。

“你知道吗？”他不确定高速行驶状态下、隔着头盔对方是否能听见自己的声音，于是便尽力提高音量喊道，“这件礼服其实是婚纱，你现在穿的只是拆掉了后摆。”

“所以？”木全冷淡的声音很快传过来，他无法判断对方是否带着笑，“你想要我嫁给你？”

“不可以吗？”佐藤问他。

这次对方真的被逗乐，带着几分得意和傲气。木全嗤笑一声，而后猛然停下机车，轮胎抓死公路地面发出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声。

青年摘下头盔转过来看着他：“我不会是你一个人的东西，我不会只属于你。”

佐藤干脆也摘下头盔看着他笑：“我知道。所以算我求你，请你嫁给我，否则我就要把自己嫁给你。”

“那你就嫁给我好了。”

木全挑起嘴角，不由分说拽过他的领带咬破他的嘴唇，暗红的血液流出来沾在他的牙尖和唇角。木全笑着仰着脸，眼睑处的金色细粉在路灯的映照下闪闪发光，他明亮的黑眼睛骗过无数人。

无数人以为他懵懂单纯。

佐藤第一次见到木全不是在组织本部，那天难得地连白岩也在，他跟在与那城身后认识每个成员，介绍到最后男人像是突然想到什么似的轻轻啊了一声。

木全还在出任务，不过刚好今天结束，干脆你就去接他吧。

被称作领导者的男人这么说。

去的路上佐藤问同行的大平，木全是怎样的人。他们伪装成更换立式冰箱的工人，大平戴着透明边框的护目镜，边开车边微笑着回答。

他是个怪人。

佐藤悻悻地想，这组织里的不都是怪人？大平的回答仿佛空话。

你带推车上去接木全下来，他知道该怎么做。

他用推车载着巨大纸箱走进电梯，随着楼层数字增加他逐渐感觉紧张。一梯一户的高级公寓，他屏着呼吸摁响门铃，房门很快打开。

他被眼前场景震惊，浓烈的血腥味直冲鼻腔，死在客厅的中年男人面色痛苦，紧缩的瞳孔中露出惧意。鲜血浸湿了灰色布艺沙发，留下大片深色印迹，喷射状飞溅的血液甚至弄脏液晶电视屏和垂挂的华丽灯具。男人是被尖刀刺穿了颈脖动脉，胸口和腹部还有无数刀伤，对方用了不小的力气，每一处都扎得又深又狠。

佐藤愣了半分钟才想起自己的任务，他抬头找未见面的第十个成员，然后注意到落地窗边的餐厅，清瘦的青年双臂搭在椅背上安静地坐着，直直望向窗外，这个角度只能看到对方整片裸露的白皙的脊背。那人似乎刚洗过澡不久，柔顺的黑发还在往下滴水。

你是祥生说的新人吗？对方转过脸来问他。

那是个阴天，厚重的积云压得很低，小雨断断续续，没有开灯的室内光线不是很好，佐藤只记得他转过脸来时亮晶晶的黑色眼睛，像小动物，澄澈而天真。

我们走吧。

青年走过来仰起头看他，他这才发现对方比自己低了将近十公分，脸颊上有一颗小痣，唇边和左眼睑也有，右肩靠近锁骨下方有一个圆圆的疤痕，像是留了好几年。

他突然心跳加速，愣愣地看着人赤裸着身体踩进纸箱。直到推着推车走到地下停车场，他才想起没问对方需不需要衣服。

有软糖吗？

回去的路上他坐在副驾驶位置，依然是大平开车。红绿灯刚过，耳畔突然传来木全的声音。佐藤被这过于靠近耳侧的呼吸弄得痒痒的，他转过身一看，青年的脸近在咫尺，他们靠得非常近。

有哦。大平目不转睛地盯着前路回答，就在副驾前的储物盒里，麻烦景瑚给他拿一下吧。

哦哦。他连忙摸出那袋葡萄味果汁软糖给人递过去，对方接到后就乖乖地缩到后座吃起来。

佐藤忍不住从后视镜里看他，木全的皮肤白皙得过分，手腕和脚踝处却有像被链条禁锢磨损出的红痕，他毫不在意地赤裸着，边吃软糖边看窗外的街景，不知道在想什么。

佐藤的视线不经意滑过对方双腿之间，男人平静状态下的阴茎软软地垂着，颜色很浅，刮干净了所有耻毛。

他盯了一会儿，猛然注意到对方也在盯着自己。佐藤失措地收回目光，而对方并没有表露出任何厌恶或是拒绝的神情，倒不如说他无比坦然，坦然且冷淡，没有过多情绪的波动。

等到三人回到本部时青年才稍微在意起自己的裸身，但比起羞耻心来，佐藤觉得对方只是单纯地觉得冷。

他管佐藤要外套，他便脱下来给他，过长的工装服披在男人身上恰好遮到臀部。

进屋的时候待在楼下大厅里的与那城和川尻冲他们打招呼，刚从二楼自己的房间出来的河野像是想起什么似的冲木全说，对了翔也，碧海和汐恩在房间等你。

嗯。青年点了点头，径直向楼上走去，佐藤的视线追着他，看到对方衣摆下露出的被一点阴影遮盖的腿根，那里有些隐隐的红痕。

后来他偶然撞见那三人的情事。

木全，金城，和鹤房。

那是他加入组织后的第三周，前一夜刚结束任务，接下来几天都是闲暇，佐藤干脆在房间里睡了个昏天黑地。

晨昏颠倒，醒来时手机显示凌晨十二点半，他饿得不行，琢磨着去一楼厨房弄点吃的，却在经过走廊拐角处的房间时瞥到室内的场景。

那是金城的卧室，冷淡简洁的风格，没有过多装饰，铺着浅灰色床单的大床上有三个人，木全正在其中。

他跨坐在金城的性器上晃动身体，从门缝中望过去只能看到他赤裸的脊背，突出的蝴蝶骨尖锐冷淡，仿佛随时要长出翅膀顶破薄薄的皮肤。

鹤房在和金城接吻，金城修长的手指埋在鹤房后穴，抽出时牵连起黏腻液体，在明晃晃的顶灯照射下映出淫靡的光，湿漉漉布满手指。

佐藤瞥了几秒便收回视线，他平静地迈下楼梯走进厨房，取出冰箱里冷冻的冰块以及酒柜里的威士忌，冰冷的酒液沉进胃里时，空荡荡的胃部难以忍受地疼痛起来。烈酒滑过的喉咙开始灼烧发烫，他在这般折磨中压制下莫名蹿升的妒意和对某人的渴望。

再后来他与木全上床，他惊讶于那张嘴怎么那么会吞吐男人的东西。木全低垂着眼睫含下他的阴茎，他从不需要对方帮助自己唤醒沉睡的器官，只要他们独处一室、只要木全站在他面前，他就能轻而易举地可耻地勃起。

青年用稍凉的手指褪下他的包皮，露出涨得紫红的饱满头部，然后跪下来，张开嘴将它含进去。

他很多次在对方的嘴里达到高潮，湿润温暖的口腔包裹着柱体，压缩空气吮吸便能让那根玩意很快缴械投降。他曾让木全别那么着急，对方便乖乖放慢节奏帮他舔，粉红的舌尖从顶端的铃口照顾到下面的囊袋，一寸一寸，他舔舐佐藤阴茎的样子就像在舔一根夏日融化的冰棒，渗出前液时还会不满足地吮吸一口又一口。

他喜欢把木全抱起来操，青年白皙的双腿交缠在他腰上，没有别的支撑所以只能搂紧了他的肩膀——他被一根阴茎钉住，佐藤兴致勃勃地操弄着他的那根东西成为他身体唯一的着力点。

他喜欢对方高潮来临之时急促的喘息，他会呜咽着叫佐藤的名字。

けいご，うぅ、けいご！

他听到那样的声音便发了狠地干他，通常最后会被抓挠着在后背留下印迹，肩膀上也被咬下齿痕。

一次不够，他曾怀疑木全在这方面有瘾，对方只要抓着他搞上床就不会轻易结束，通常要做到汗水浸湿额发、腿脚痉挛发软地昏睡过去才停止。他曾经自信满满地以为对方会听自己的话，妄想帮助对方改掉这个习惯，因此某次只做了一次他便无视对方再继续的要求，说什么也不给。

然而木全沉默着翻身下床，站在床边盯着他看了一会儿后便啪地摔上房门走了。他确定那天对方是在别人床上睡的，因为第二天吃早餐时他看到木全脖子上明显的红痕。

佐藤不知道组织里谁有窒息性爱的癖好，说不定是木全高潮时自己用丝带勒的也说不定，但他唯一能确定的是自己那时慌乱到窒息的心情，胃部传来的不适感清晰地告诉他：

你想要这个人，你想要占有他。

于是他便明白，他早已跌入以对方名字命名的沼泽，越是挣扎越是陷得深，回想起来只有潮湿池水和着淤泥贴着皮肤的黏腻感，如果不乖乖束手就擒，恐怕自己会死在其中僵硬腐烂。

炸弹爆炸时他们在大厅，鹤房卡在灯光熄灭的前一秒从裙摆下拔出勃朗宁瞄准射击，利落解决目标对象。他恨金城给他挑选的这条裙子，男人为何要给女人设计如此不便行动的礼裙，目的是要对方被限制活动从而难以逃离自己身边。

他拎起裙摆向门外奔去，金城用袖珍炸弹炸毁巨大的水晶灯，轰然下坠砸落时溅起无数碎片，青年紧随其后逃出去。

夜晚微凉潮湿的空气将他刺激清醒，在觥筹交错灯光明亮的舞厅待了太久而钝痛的大脑终于得到放松。鹤房深呼吸一口，重型机车渐远的轰鸣说明另外两人已经远离这座腐烂的宅邸，他按照安排好的计划从大门旁侧的小路逃跑，平整路径向下延伸至海滩，夜晚的海面浪花翻涌，咸腥味裹卷袭来，仿佛风中都夹杂盐粒。

他越往下冲越是畅快，恍惚间觉得自己不受任何拘束，他和金城、和友人不是走投无路亡命天涯的恶徒，他是被禁锢于温床牢笼越狱逃跑的雀鸟，他要飞离海岸冲破漆黑夜空重获自由。

他被这瞬间越界痴乱的幻想逗笑，松开裙摆转过身去向金城伸出手。

“跑起来吧。”他说。

跑起来吧。

金城一愣，他确实看过鹤房许多笑容，这样真挚而明朗的却是头一回。

于是他伸出手去、握住对方温暖的右手，一同奔跑起来。

海风扬起鹤房浅栗色的长发，还有他穿着的、自己为他挑选的黑色长裙，重重叠叠的下摆滚动飘荡如夜里被吹起的海浪，一层一层褶皱蕾丝蓬松柔软，他想起晚风中摇曳的花朵，完美的饱满成熟的花，即使从枝头坠落也依然美丽完整。

他们冲到海滩，莲和川西早已在约定地点等候，快艇载着四人驶向漆黑的海洋。

风肆意吹刮过脸颊，金城回头望向山顶上的豪宅，最后一批炸药计时结束，火光和热浪冲破高墙，造价不菲的别墅被巨大的火焰吞噬。

鹤房抱怨着扔掉假发摘下发网，他的短发长长了些，刘海快遮住眼睛，被风吹起来凌乱而张扬，木全为了画了上挑的眼线，长睫毛扑闪扑闪，他看起来无比漂亮，像决绝地割断长发从高塔逃离的公主。

看着迷了吗？鹤房挑起眉笑，直直望向他。

嗯。金城点点头，抓着他的下巴贴上他绯红的嘴唇，他似乎无法拒绝这样骄傲的人，如炎热夏夜拖着美丽长尾燃烧飞跃的流星，以每秒七十公里的高速砸向他冷感迟钝的心脏，让他活过来。

金城有大部分的记忆缺失。被与那城捡到的时候，他被浑身赤裸、披着肮脏却昂贵的针织羊毛毯的木全护着，脏兮兮地躺在城市阴暗潮湿的下水道里。

他不知道自己为什么会躺在那里，也不知道为什么木全会出现在自己身边。少年的肩胛骨处有被洞穿的化脓的伤口，莲在检查之后叹气说那是因为挣脱束缚的链条之后未得到及时处理，长时间暴露在空气中被细菌感染。从此木全的右肩上留着一块圆圆的伤疤。

金城醒过的时候发现自己躺在一张温暖的大床上，身体被清洗得干干净净，也换上了崭新柔软的睡衣，衣领间散发着柔顺剂的香味。

木全蹲坐在床边的椅子上，他记得对方的脸，昏迷中途短暂清醒的时刻，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼、看到的只有那张白净的脸庞，还有那双亮晶晶的眼睛。少年只穿着一件白色长衬衫，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，葡萄的甜味在空气里弥漫开。

那时候他们大概十六岁。

金城觉得在木全的心里，他应该是需要对方保护的，这种意识的来源或许是因为最初他就是被对方守在身边。

他们跟着与那城在错综复杂的贫民区跑上跑下，有危险时木全总下意识地把自己护在身后，这个习惯直到后来金城抽条生长，比木全还高、甚至能够轻易抱起他的时候，对方依然没有改掉。

而他们为什么会发展出肉体关系，那就更说不清了，毕竟身边的人在这件事上都极其随心所欲。

比如与那城，男人每周总有那么一两天不住在屋子里，他通常是第一个起床，但出去住的第二天总要临近中午才回屋。那天的早餐通常是莲或者不定时回来的河野做，性格爽朗的男人在大学毕业之前都住在学校宿舍里。

金城相信与那城外出的那些夜晚不会是和同一个人待在一起，而白岩更不用说，绝大部分时间他压根不在本部出现。河野说他是长期驻外人员，而驻外人员的任务，金城当时还不清楚，直到木全成为第二个所谓的驻外人员之后他才明白。

河野总做奶油培根意大利面给他们吃，生长期的少年虽然食欲旺盛，但同一种东西吃多了也会腻烦。木全从来不动厨房里的碗碟，他饥饿时就坐在餐厅的椅子上守着厨房，哪怕根本没人在里面，很长一段时间与那城和莲才搞明白他的意思。而大平做的食物都微妙地奇怪，除了他自己和莲几乎很少有人能吃下，所以金城在这样的状况下慢慢学会了烹饪。

大平跟他和木全年纪相仿，但是比他们先到组织。组织里的人要么是自己主动加入，要么是没有去处、被与那城捡到的，只有大平特殊些。大平是被莲带回来的，莲也只带过大平一个人回来，或许是这个原因所以大平青春期时格外黏莲。

然而莲总和之后加入的川西睡在一起。某个大雨滂沱、电闪雷鸣的夜晚，大平抱着枕头蹲在莲的房间外守着，也不敲门，与那城出来倒水喝的时候不知道他在那里待了多久。

害怕的话，要到我的卧室来吗？与那城问他，但是大平摇了摇头。

大平一向很乖，但那天说什么都不肯走。与那城没办法，只能敲响莲的房间门，半分钟后对方探出身子。

对不起啊，祥生，快进来吧。莲的声音软软的，带着几分愧疚和歉意，他的身后站着川西，男人粉色的头发在闪电照亮整栋房屋时格外明显。

后来那三个人就常待在了一起。

金城第一次和木全做时两人都未成年，木全跟着白岩出去做任务，回来的时候神色如常，却在洗完澡后溜进了他的房间。  
你做过爱吗？木全直截了当地问他。

金城想了想，回答说没有。

但是如果你想，我可以试试。他又坦诚地说道。

所以他们就做了，因为是第一次，金城很快就射了出来。木全在他身上沉默着摆动腰肢，熟练得过分，他有些时候搞不懂木全在想什么，尤其是做爱的中途，对方好像总在走神。他想或许木全是在借此遗忘或者掩盖某些记忆，他在做爱时意识似乎剥离身体、逃去了别的地方。

金城不知道木全的过去，他也不知道自己的过去，因为缺失记忆，他总是沉默。

荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的青春期，他曾在性爱中短暂地对木全心动，也曾产生自私的占有欲，因此对木全做完就走的行为感到无端的恼怒。

他想既然如此，为什么不去找一根按摩棒。直到他听到木全喃喃说冷。

他说好冷啊，只有抱着你好像才能温暖些。

他想起莲讲起的关于木全肩上伤疤形成的原因，想起与那城提到的捡到他们时木全赤裸的身体，想起一直以来木全古怪的不爱穿衣服的习惯。这个习惯可能从很早就养成，是自愿还是被迫，答案无从探究。

金城自那时起不再计较，同时他潜意识中感觉木全不会喜欢他。从察觉到这点的那天开始，他便放弃了对木全的喜欢。

鹤房是他和木全在贫民区的小巷里捡到的。金城觉得奇妙，与那城捡回木全和他，他和木全捡回鹤房，好像螺旋状回旋重复的命运。

他们遇到鹤房时少年浑身是血，手里紧紧攥着半块圆面包，看起来像被人狠狠揍了一通。

木全蹲在他旁边看了会儿，然后起身准备离开，躺在地上的男孩却挣扎着撑起身说，请带上我一起走，我见过你们，只要不卖掉我，让我做什么都可以。

所以他们把人领了回去。

本部的人性格各异，但平日里大多沉默温和，鹤房却和他们不同。

他好像生来就张扬而骄傲，像横冲直撞的小兽，从黑暗肮脏的角落里冲出来，踏着荆棘和长满刺的蔷薇，不知疼痛地往前闯。

川西教会鹤房用枪，他能准确地在人眉心开洞。木全因为肩胛骨的伤，承受不了枪的后坐力——他用匕首杀人，喜欢反复在尸体上扎出深浅不一的孔来，金城觉得那时候的木全格外陌生。

鹤房第一次杀人时十九岁，九毫米的子弹射穿目标对象的脑门时他突然感到无比的畅快。他看着那人的脑浆炸出来，白色的混着红色的血，那瞬间全身的血液都叫嚣着沸腾。

他冲回车内咬住金城的嘴唇，金城闻到对方身上硝烟和火药的味道，像是要把他们灼烧烫伤。

我要奖励。鹤房捧着他的脸认真地说。

你应该找奖或者莲。金城冷静地回道。

不，鹤房任性地解开他的腰带，我要你给我奖励，我知道你和翔也做，我也要和你做。

我为什么总遇上这种不听别人说话的人。金城一瞬间失神地想。

八月盛夏的夜晚，鹤房拉他去看烟花。那是东日本二十三年来最热的一天，汗水浸湿他们的衣裳，黏腻着贴在肌肤。

他们爬上某座废弃工厂的顶楼，天空是浓郁的墨蓝色，临近整点的时候，从远处河岸窜起一点光亮，两秒后才传来咻的声音。逆行流星般明亮的橘色火光，瞬间熄灭后炸裂，膨胀饱满的花，扑簌簌地散开坠下。

一朵又一朵绚丽灿烂的烟火，迟钝响起的炸裂声，橙色和红色，紫色和绿色，金色和银白。鹤房站在生锈的栏杆边，朝他仰起笑脸，眼尾弯弯的、鼻子皱起来。

真漂亮啊。鹤房说。

嗯。金城点点头，他感觉到对方身上蒸腾的热量，闷热到令人烦躁的夏夜，他在看到对方笑容的瞬间平静下来，而后他们凑近，接了一个汗涔涔的吻。

印象里那是两人难得的单纯的一个亲吻，亲完后鹤房贴着他的额头，无比认真地说，我们要在一起，碧海，我们要一直在一起，不止我们，还有翔也、莲、奖、祥生......我们都要一直在一起。

我们都要一直在一起。

他在阴云沉沉的日子里站在海边，想起鹤房的这句话。

而后引擎的巨大轰鸣声划破宁静，礁石上停憩的飞鸟被惊起，他转过身看，木全骑着黑色涂装的隼停在他那辆雅马哈旁边，摘掉头盔跃下公路朝他走过来。

好冷啊。木全说。

他注意到对方披着的略显宽大的飞行员夹克，昨天夜里它还穿在佐藤身上。

抽烟吗？木全问他，他看着对方从裤兜里翻出一根香烟状的东西叼在嘴里，金城笑起来。

这只是糖果吧。

不。木全把手伸到另一边口袋。你如果想抽，我这里也有。

那是盒深蓝万宝路，里面空了快一半。

你从哪里搞来的？金城问他。

佐藤的外套里装的。木全漫不经心地回答，然后将烟用力掷进海里。

他知道佐藤喜欢木全。

鹤房有时候会趴在他肩膀小声说，看啊，那两个人。

他说的是木全穿着佐藤刚洗干净的昂贵的长衬衣，裸着双腿被男人从背后拥抱着打电动的样子，嘴里通常还叼着面包片，碎屑落在佐藤的手腕。

而金城注意的只有鹤房身上淡淡的甘草味，他不知道这人从哪里蹭来的味道，带着些微苦涩和几不可察的甜，让他想到从被人丢弃、植物疯长的路边花园里钻出来的野猫。

佐藤撞见他们三人做爱的那晚，金城其实注意到了他，对方收回视线前，目光多在木全的脊背上停留了一秒。

所以后来佐藤和木全上床，完全是他意料之中的事情。

只是有一天，他和鹤房刚结束酣畅淋漓的性爱准备躺下睡觉，木全不吭不响地打开门钻进来，爬到床上挤进他们两人中间。

翔也！鹤房大声抱怨。你好冷啊！

抱歉。木全闷闷的，正面朝下装死般把脸埋进枕头里。他冰冷的身体像是捂不热，金城沉默着掩好宽大被褥的每一处缝隙，不让冷空气灌进来。

熄了灯的房间再次安静下来，过了几分钟却又听见木全说，给我拿件衣服。

他倒是毫无怨言，摸开开关去衣帽间给人找睡衣。鹤房用手臂挡住眼睛恶狠狠地说，我想掐死你。

木全翻身从床上坐起来说，好啊，用力点，要留下痕迹的那种。

然后他无语地看着木全被鹤房用围巾勒着脖子、憋得满脸通红，直到不受控制地剧烈干呕。

青年穿好睡衣，摸着那圈红红的印迹，心满意足地钻进被窝。

金城关上灯，沉默着躺回去。黑暗中鹤房开了口，他问：

翔也，你喜欢他吗？

也许吧。木全回答。

他们三人并排躺在大床上，金城那晚失眠了。他想起刚捡到鹤房的那天，因为浑身的伤和突发的高烧，鹤房睡得很不安稳。与那城说自己带回来的人自己负责，他们只好寸步不离地守在鹤房身边。夜里木全突然说，那时候你也是这样。

金城还没回应，对方又自顾自地说起来。

我以为你要死掉，守着你好久好久，后来你醒了，我很高兴。

那一刻他的大脑毫无预兆地疼痛起来，往生记忆如玻璃碎片割裂他的神经。

他恍然明白木全为什么不会喜欢自己，他们是相似的人，可以彼此扶持着活下去，却不能作为伴侣同行。在眼能所见耳能所听的世界上，上帝不会将他的手放于他的手中。

他会爱他，但那是与爱情无关的东西。

被通知到晚宴任务需要他们自己为“女伴”挑选服装的第二周，金城完成个人任务半夜回到本部时，碰见同样刚从外面回来、小心翼翼捧着巨大香槟色礼盒的佐藤。

那是什么？他问对方。

给翔也选的衣服。佐藤笑着，毫不顾忌地向他展示那件漂亮华丽的礼裙。

纷繁复杂的花纹，手工绣上金色珠光亮片和纯白蕾丝，腰部贴身却不紧绷，裙摆微收，灯笼状衣袖和一字领可以完美掩盖男性的肩部线条，也可以遮挡木全右肩处的伤疤。

很漂亮。金城中肯地评价。

我准备对翔也表白。佐藤盯着那件礼服，微笑着像是自言自语。

他知道佐藤向与那城问起过自己和木全的关系，男人到底得知多少他不清楚，但从对方此刻幼稚的仿佛宣战般的行为来看，佐藤有把他当做威胁，但也有充分的自信和把握。

看来的确很喜欢他。金城想。

然后他拍了拍对方的肩，平静说道：

他怕冷，之后别让我和鹤房发现他被冻着。

换装准备外出前，金城等到木全离开鹤房的卧室、走进自己的房间之后才过去敲响房门。

鹤房坐在镜子前，等他拿来礼服顺便整理假发。细心梳理尾部有些打结的浅栗色长卷发时，鹤房突然开口。

我跟翔也聊了会关于你的事情。

哦？金城抬头看了眼镜中那张漂亮的脸，那人也同样望着他。

他说你吻技很烂。鹤房笑起来。

他知道两人聊的绝对不是这个，但也顺着对方的话说，那行，之后请你帮助我多练习。

海面之上的夜空是浓郁的抹不开的漆黑，从北边吹来的风潮湿且冷，仿佛携带着盐粒刮痛脸颊。金城望着越来越遥远的海岸线，山坡上燃烧的房屋只剩下指尖大小的橘色光点。

他忽然想起这是自己有清晰的记忆以来的第十年，他破碎凌乱的大脑中没有任何有关前十六年的回忆，他所认识的只有后十年的自己，而木全是他认识得最久的人、也是认识他所认识的自己最久的人，或许木全比他还要了解「金城」。

某天夜里他蓦然醒来，恍惚间窥见一个奇怪的意象：木全赤裸着端坐在一片黑暗之中，用锋利的匕首划破右肩，沿着皮肤纹路剖开身体，当蒙在表面的那层皮剥落的时候，他看见原本应属于木全的血肉渐渐浮现出自己的模样。两人并肩从一个漆黑之处钻出，向着有光的地方奔跑，身后的影子时而重叠时而分离，他们似乎是同一个人又好像不是同一个人。

隐晦的深意他不愿多想，只记得那晚原本阴暗的夜空突然投下月光，乌云散去露出清冷高悬的月亮。

金城回过神，心想此刻佐藤应该已经对着木全述完心意。浪花向海岸的方向涌去，他爱的人站在他的身旁。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我憋了三天整出这个没有灵魂没有骨的故事，它是软绵绵的一滩烂肉，很快就会被人遗忘发臭，即便如此我还是想着要把它写出来。我觉得它是一种状态，一种没头没脑很茫然的状态。我扔掉了最重要的东西，只想讲一点很无聊的故事，我写到中途冒出很多想法，想到在人将死的时刻，他回想起来的应该只有一些片段式的场景，而那些场景为何发生从何而来，已经没有余力去思考，某种状态下只要这些东西就足够。写到最后又朦朦胧胧有了点想表达的东西，但是好像也没说个明白。我认识的人说，因为足够真，所以都可以，怎样都可以，不必讨论和展示人性。所以我就随心所欲地写了这些东西。  
PS：  
*木全的礼服原型为Elie Saab 2020春夏高定中的一款，鹤房的礼服原型为Julien Fournié 2019秋冬高定的一款（感谢为我找素材的相方）  
**川崎几款机车理论上能够飙到400km/h，但日本在出厂时会限制时速，街车最高只能开到180km/h，为了配合剧情所以写的240km/h。隼是铃木公司出的一款高速机车，雅马哈设定为R6那款


End file.
